


There Were Angels Dining at the Ritz

by Meganecchi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, but it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganecchi/pseuds/Meganecchi
Summary: After the apocalypse that wasn’t, Crowley decided to be alone for a while, sorting his feelings for his long time friend out and finding a way of hiding them since he knew he would never be corresponded.Or would he?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	There Were Angels Dining at the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaireBonnefoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/gifts).



> So, this is my first publication in a while (and first ever here) and I wrote this almost six months ago, when the Good Omens hype was at it's peek!  
> I hope you like it, I wrote it with much love for the world and the characters.  
> It's a gift for my friend ClaireBonnefoy who beta read it for me <3

After the apocalypse that wasn’t, Crowley had been thinking, not on purpose, about his angel. About how he couldn’t keep how he feels a secret anymore, not after all they’ve been through before and after stopping the end of the world. He’d been thinking about things that a demon shouldn’t think, about things he had been able to stop himself from thinking for millions of years, about kisses and picnics on St James Park, about holding hands through London and about cuddling each other at the bookshop. But he couldn’t risk it, couldn’t risk losing the friendship of the most important being in his life because of stupid feelings, so he just was keeping his distance a little bit, until things calmed down at least.

The angel in question was trying to understand why his beloved friend was avoiding him. After they stopped Armageddon and swapped bodies to save each other’s life, he imagined they would be even closer, but no, the demon was not picking up his calls nor showing up at the bookshop unannounced like he always did. The other side couldn’t have caught him so soon, not after the trick they’ve played on them, so what could it be?

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale gasped at the thought that the demon could have found out about his feelings somehow. “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. It can’t be, I couldn’t have been so stupid and let my feelings show. Oh dear,'' he talked to himself while absently rearranged some books and decided to try and call Crowley again, one last time if he didn’t pick up, just to ask if something was wrong. After gathering some courage, the angel dialed the number and waited. He was received with the now familiar answering machine record and decided to leave a message.

On the other side of London, Crowley was lost in thoughts in his office when the phone rang, and he, afraid it would be the reason of his distraction, waited until the message played.

“Hey, this is Anthony Crowley. You know what to do. Do it with style.”

“Uh, hello.” _Damn it, it was him_. “Hi Crowley, is everything okay? You’re not answering me and I’m getting worried. Did I do something wrong? If you’d like things can go back to how they were before all of this and we can just talk when strictly necessary but…” he didn’t get to finish because on an impulse Crowley had got the telephone

“Hi angel, I’m here”

“Crowley! Oh, my dear, is everything fine?”

 _My dear_ , the demon thought… _Maybe?_ No, better not get his hopes up. “Yeah sure, everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure? It’s been almost a month since we last saw each other and I was thinking...” the angel babbled “did I do something wrong?”

“No angel, you, you did nothing wrong, it’s just...” he couldn’t bear to see his angel hurt because of his dumbness “it’s just that I’ve been busy.”

“Really?” said Aziraphale excitedly “So what would you think about dinner? At the Ritz?”

 _It’s just dinner you dumb demon._ “Yeah sure, meet you there in ten.” And he hung up before the angel could say something that could make his heart beat faster.

“It’s just dinner, like we’ve had more than a thousand times.” _Don’t freak out for fuck’s sake, you don’t have time for that,_ he thought while tidying his hair unconsciously. “Okay, I gotta go” and went to his beloved Bentley, that got stuck in traffic for a while. _I’m late,_ he thought. And he really was, it took him ten more minutes than he said to the angel it would take him to be there.

The angel was already at the door, waiting for him, “Hello” they said at the same time, and Crowley could see the blush spreading in Aziraphale’s face, who gave a shy wave and a smile, and felt the heat on his own. “Shall we?” said the blonde, showing the way, and the duo walked inside.

When they got there, almost as in a miracle, a table was free, so they followed the waiter to their usual place and sat side to side.

“I missed you, you know?” said Aziraphale while looking at the menu, even though they both knew what he was ordering. “Tell me, what was so important that you couldn’t answer my calls?”

It took a moment for the demon to answer after hearing he was missed and then he realized he was caught in his lie, since he didn’t think of a proper excuse. “I, uh, was doing… Some tempting, yeah, that.”

“I see.” He wasn’t very convincing. _Fuck_. “How about telling me what really happened?” asked the angel, now looking into his eyes in a provocative yet shy manner.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ “I, uh,” _Stop stuttering._ “It’s nothing angel, really. I just needed some time to myself.”

“If you say so I’m not going to talk about it right now.” 

The waiter arrived to get their orders and the angel said what he wanted in an excited manner. “And you, are going to eat something?”

“I’m fine,” said the demon without taking his eyes off his friend. “Just some wine, please.”

After that their conversation flowed as it always did, they just talked and talked for hours. Really, Aziraphale did most of the talking while Crowley just watched him. He talked about his bookshop, about a new first edition he found, about a new dessert he discovered at a pastry shop, about everything and nothing at the same time.

Something with his angel was off though, he realized. He wasn’t looking at him anymore, just to his food, and he seemed to be eating slower than usual. 

“Angel, what’s going on? You’re not eating your food.” Asked the demon worryingly.

“It’s just,” the angel sighed “I don’t want the dinner to end and you to vanish again!” His face was red, he was looking to the other side. _What…?_

“No angel! I’m not gonna vanish, promise!” Crowley said as he reached out and touched the other man’s shoulder. “How about you finish this, and we go back to the bookshop to drink some more, eh?”

“O-okay then.” The blonde said with a radiant smile and started to eat at a normal pace, still with a visible blush on his cheeks.

They paid their bills and got into the Bentley having small talk, and everything was fine until the demon started to drive as if he was on a race.

“Crowley! For heaven’s sake, slow down!” Practically begged the angel. “You’re going to end up descorporating us!

“It’s fine.” Said the demon, but actually slowed down a bit.

When they got there the angel shambled a bit with the keys but eventually opened the door.

“So, wine or scotch?” Asked Aziraphale.

“I’ll take some scotch, please,” Crowley answered, taking his glasses off.

With their drinks in hand, they kept talking, and, sooner than later, the demon realized their legs were touching. He jumped a little, and the angel seemed disappointed when they were a bit far apart, enough for them not to be in contact anymore.

“Uh, I’m gonna…” The angel pointed at the bottle and got up. He was clearly a bit dizzy, seeing that he got off balance. He almost fell, but Crowley, seeing the state of his friend, also got up to help him stand. The thing is, he also was a bit dizzy so, in the end, they were both leaning against each other. _Too close._ He thought and tried to give the other man some space but suddenly he couldn’t move.

Aziraphale was holding his lapel, and before he could say something the lips of the angel were on his.

And then they weren’t.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Said the angel, with his face red and burning. But he couldn’t say anything more because this time was Crowley who kissed him.

It started as something innocent but then their desire for one another couldn’t be contained anymore. I mean, it took them six thousand years to get to this point, and neither of them wanted to let go.

They didn’t really need air, so they kept kissing and kissing until the angel separated himself of the demon, touched their foreheads and said, in a dragged voice “I love you, you know? You dumb, dumb demon, I love you.”

“I love you too my angel. I’ve since the beginning” Crowley answered, with no reason to contain his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting all the way to the end (?)  
> i'm still thinking if i'm gonna write a second chapter, so let me know what do you think with comments and kudos!


End file.
